


O homem bom

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Knuckle era um homem bom. As crianças e os animais sabiam disso. Ele também sabia. E era o bastante.





	O homem bom

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

As pessoas olhavam quando ele passava pelas ruas. O rosto sempre sisudo, uma expressão de poucos amigos. Braços musculosos, peito largo. Um uniforme branco muito bem apresentável acompanhado por sapatos lustrosos. E o topete, não podemos esquecer o topete. Knuckle Bine era o estereótipo de um delinquente.

Vez ou outra, as mulheres abraçavam suas bolsas quando ele passava perto. Os homens exibiam olhares assustados; alguns até abaixavam a cabeça para não desafiar. E as crianças... Talvez fossem as únicas a não ficar temerosas. Algumas delas, pelo menos, como aquela menininha que deixou cair o sorvete e ficou chorando até Knuckle agachar-se à sua frente e oferecer um sorvete novinho em folha.

— Obrigada, tio! — disse a pequena, correndo serelepe ao encontro da mãe apavorada.

Em outra ocasião:

— Desculpe, senhor! — murmurou o pobre velho, encolhendo-se.

— Eu que peço desculpas. Por favor — respondeu Knuckle, oferecendo a passagem.

E lá se foi o velho, mancando pela rua o mais rápido que suas pernas trêmulas permitiam.

— Bo-boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-lo? — balbuciou a atendente do _petshop_ diante daquele olhar intimidador.

— Eu quero cinco sacos daquela marca ali.

— Certamente, senhor!

Ela providenciou tudo direitinho e não pôde evitar maravilhar-se quando Knuckle jogou os cinco sacos de ração sobre o ombro e saiu da loja como se aquele peso todo não fosse nada.

Mas era dos animais que ele mais gostava. Quando ninguém estava olhando, Knuckle ia aos parques e becos, às praças e margens de rios e punha-se a procurar pelas criaturas abandonadas. Sempre encontrava gatos e cachorros e gastava horas sentado enquanto os observava devorar a ração com gosto. Às vezes, puxava conversa e fazia carinho, recebendo lambidas em trocas.

— Quem abandonaria um cachorro tão obediente como você? — perguntava, afagando as orelhas. — Acho que vou espalhar alguns cartazes de adoção. Não posso levá-lo para casa. Meu mestre não ia gostar nadinha...

Houve vezes em que percebeu ser seguido pelos bichinhos. Era cada olhar dócil que dava um dó! Mas até para arranjar novos donos era difícil; ninguém queria se aproximar daquele homem com uma carranca estranha. Por isso, Knuckle fez amizade com a moça do abrigo de animais. Ela sempre sorria quando o via trazer mais um companheiro.

— O senhor é tão gentil, senhor Knuckle.

— Eu faço o que posso. — Ele sacou o cartão de crédito. — Vou aproveitar e fazer uma doação também.

— Oh, obrigada! Nós estamos sempre precisando!

Na despedida, um leve abraço no cachorro ou uma carícia no gato e um sorriso que fazia a moça do abrigo derreter.

— Ele é um anjo... — murmurou, enamorada.

Aquele homem era um homem bom. Assim pensavam todos os que o conheciam de perto ou eram suficientemente puros para enxergar por trás das roupas, da expressão sisuda, do topete, de tudo. Estamos tão acostumados a julgar as pessoas pelas aparências! Mas os bandidos também vestem ternos, e os mais bondosos às vezes são os que nos assustam e causam repulsa. Sempre fora assim com Knuckle e para sempre continuaria sendo.

Quando era mais novo, não havia muita diferença. Vagava sozinho pelas ruas, atraindo olhares. Sentia a atenção dos policiais sobre si, como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Não que ele se importasse muito. Mesmo naquela época, estava ocupado demais cuidando dos animais abandonados e das pessoas fracas.

Certamente não se lembrava de todos os pequenos gestos. Como daquela vez em que embarcou no ônibus para uma longa viagem até o zoológico, onde ajudaria os funcionários com uma das feras. De pé em seu uniforme branco, quase parecia uma parede. Ninguém queria chegar muito perto, mas era hora do _rush_ e não havia muito espaço para fugir. Os passageiros abaixavam os rostos, não ousando olhar muito para aquele homem intimidador.

Foi então que Knuckle percebeu. Espremida entre uma senhora gorda e um folgado com as pernas bem abertas, a menina parecia desconfortável. Os joelhos estavam colados um no outro, e os braços também estavam juntinhos. Ela lançava olhares para o garoto, mas não se atrevia a reivindicar o próprio espaço. Fitou suas sapatilhas. Ficou em silêncio.

Quando a mulher gorda se levantou para descer do ônibus, a menina rapidamente deslizou para seu lugar, afastando-se do folgado. Knuckle aproveitou a deixa para se sentar entre os dois e, com um movimento rápido, abriu as pernas e cruzou os braços. O garoto sentiu o empurrão em suas pernas e fez menção de reclamar, mas, meu Deus, olhe só a carranca desse homem! Melhor ficar quieto!

Knuckle fitou a menina de soslaio. Deixara espaço suficiente para ela ficar confortável — apenas aquele malandro idiota estava sofrendo um pouquinho para aprender a ser gente. Como já imaginava, a menina abaixou o rosto, tímida. Não conversaram em momento algum.

Depois de quatro estações, ela se levantou para descer. Era baixinha; mesmo esticando o braço, não alcançava a chupeta. Quase se desequilibrou durante a frenagem. Pouco antes de seguir os outros passageiros, olhou para trás, na direção de Knuckle, e abriu um sorriso discreto. Ele sentiu um calor estranho no peito. Que sorriso bonito e como os olhos âmbares dela brilhavam! Se ele tivesse sido um pouquinho mais corajoso e dito uma única palavra...

Mas em menos de dois minutos já havia esquecido o incidente. Levantou-se para oferecer o lugar a uma mulher grávida, que agradeceu educadamente. E o folgado, esse se mandou na primeira chance, temeroso de que Knuckle tentasse roubar algo além de seu espaço no assento do ônibus.

**Author's Note:**

> A cena do ônibus é inspirada em um trecho de dorama que vi uma vez no Facebook. Infelizmente, não sei o nome do dorama.
> 
> Para quem acompanha minhas histórias, a garota do ônibus é uma conhecida de vocês!


End file.
